nachtligafandomcom-20200214-history
Von Gleichgewicht und Mondbeerensaft
Oh nein! - Nicht noch ein Nachtelfen-Guide! Vorwort Die Nachtelfen in Warcraft unterscheiden sich in vielerlei Hinsicht von den typischen Elfen aus dem Fantasybereich. Leider hat Blizzard die Nachtelfen besonders durch die kindlichen Emotes im Spiel extremst verniedlicht, was ihrer Art eigentlich ganz und gar nicht entspricht. In diesem Guide möchte ich zeigen, wie Nachtelfen wirklich sind, wie sie leben und vor allem dass Nachtelfen keineswegs pazifistische Baumschmuser, sondern ein Volk aus Kriegerinnen sind, die jeden Feind gnadenlos vernichten, der sich ihnen entgegenstellt oder das Gleichgewicht der Natur bedroht. Ich möchte noch erwähnen, dass dieser Guide niemandem vorschreiben soll, wie man Nachtelfen im Rollenspiel zu spielen hat. Er soll lediglich helfen Fehler in der Hintergrundgeschichte eures Charakters zu vermeiden und Anregungen für das Rollenspiel geben. Es ist meine Interpretation von den Nachtelfen, die ich aus den unterschiedlichsten Quellen von Blizzard heraus entwickelt habe. Für Kritik und Verbesserungsvorschläge bin ich jederzeit zu haben, solang sie konstruktiv sind. Zum Schluss geht noch ein Dankeschön an Anduriel, die sich die Abschnitte des Guides vermutlich so oft durchlesen musste, dass sie ihn nun auswendig kennt und eines an Khyrinda für ein paar Ergänzungen. In diesem Sinne, viel Spaß beim lesen. Deliantha Allgemeines Die Nachtelfen sind eines der ältesten Völker Azeroths. Sie waren auch die erste "sterbliche" Rasse, die Arkane Magie nutzte. Aus ihnen gingen im Laufe der Zeit die Hochelfen, sowie die Naga und die Satyren hervor, allerdings sind sie auf keinen dieser "Abkömmlinge" sonderlich stolz. In den Jahrtausenden nach der Teilung der Welt entwickelten sich die Nachtelfen, aufgrund ihrer Traditionen, zu einer naturverbundenen und kampfversierten Rasse. Denn während die Druiden den smaragdgrünen Traum träumten und über die Natur wachten, trainierte die Schildwache um den heiligen Berg und die Wälder der Nachtelfen vor jeglicher Gefahr, besonders aber vor einer Rückkehr der Legion, zu schützen. Kaldorei kämpfen mit einer beispiellosen Wildheit und Hingabe, die ihres gleichen sucht. Nachtelfen pflegen einen eher zurückgezogenen Lebensstil, d.h. sie verlassen nur selten ihre Heimatwälder und haben auch ein gewisses Verlangen nach dieser Abgeschiedenheit. Des weiteren begegnen Kaldorei den jungen Rassen gegenüber misstrauisch bis arrogant, da sie die jungen Völker für zu töricht und zu kurzlebig halten um die Fehler, die diese in der Vergangenheit gemacht haben, zu bereinigen. Allerdings wirken die jungen Rassen teilweise auf jüngere Kaldorei anziehend, die die Lebensweise der jungen Völker nachahmen und sich so immer mehr von den Traditionen und den älteren Elfen abwenden. Eine Frage der Einstellung Im Groben kann man Nachtelfen also in drei Gruppen einteilen. Zum einen wären da die extremen Traditionalisten, die schon in der Lockerung der Geschlechtsbestimmungen den Untergang ihres Volkes sehen. Sie dürften den jungen Völkern sehr arrogant gegenübertreten und diese eher für wertlos erachten. Die Traditionalisten sehen keinen Sinn in einem Bündnis mit den jungen Rassen. Vor allem ältere Nachtelfen gehören dieser Gruppe wahrscheinlich an. In ihrem Verhalten dürften sie etwa vergleichbar mit Fandral Hirschhaupt sein, allerdings können sie trotz ihrer anderen Ansichten die Entscheidungen der Hohepriesterin durchaus respektieren. Die zweite Gruppe sind jene, die die jungen Rassen zwar für unerfahren halten und ihnen eher misstrauisch begegnen, aber trotzdem einsehen, dass die Allianz und die Änderungen der Geschlechtsbeschränkungen notwendig waren. Diese Gruppe setzt sich für das Fortbestehen des Bündnisses ein, sieht sich aber eher als Wächter über die anderen Rassen, als sich mit ihnen auf eine Stufe zu stellen. Das sind in etwa auch die Ansichten von Tyrande Whisperwind und deshalb wird diese Meinung wohl von den meisten Nachtelfen vertreten. Diese Gruppe hält sich also zwar noch immer für etwas besseres im Vergleich zu den anderen Rassen, allerdings gesteht sie den jungen Völkern ein gewisses Potential zu. Die letzte Gruppe besteht vor allem aus jüngeren Nachtelfen, da diese einen relativ starke Neugier an den Tag legen und von der Abenteuerlust der anderen Völker angesteckt werden. Sie ahmen die Lebensweise der jungen Völker nach und vergessen darüber die alten Traditionen ihres Volkes und wenden sich so immer mehr von ihrer eigenen Rasse ab. Aussehen In ihrem Aussehen unterscheiden sich die Kinder der Sterne stark von ihren Hochelfgeschwistern. Nachtelfen sind wesentlich größer und muskulöser, was sie, neben ihrer Kultur und ihrer Art zu kämpfen, wilder als Hoch- bzw. Blutelfen erscheinen lässt. Weibliche Nachtelfen haben trotz ihrer Muskeln und Stärke ihre weiblichen Reize nicht verloren. Sie sind durchschnittlich 1,87 bis 2,18 Meter groß und haben ein Gewicht von 77 bis 142 Kilogramm. Männliche Kaldorei haben breite Schultern und sind äußerst muskulös. Sie sind mit 1,98 bis 2,28 Metern noch ein bisschen größer als die weiblichen Nachtelfen und wiegen zwischen 81 und 146 Kilogramm. Auf Hautfarbe, Haarfarbe etc. werde ich nicht eingehen, da diese ja durch das Spiel hinreichend bekannt sind. Interessant ist allerdings die Bedeutung der Augenfarbe bei Nachtelfen, mehr dazu unter dem Abschnitt Schon gewusst?. Nachtelfen und das Alter Nachtelfen gelten unter ihres gleichen mit 300 Jahren als erwachsen. Mit etwa 500 Jahren erreichen die Kinder der Sterne ihr mittleres Alter und ab 650 Jahren machen sich die Anzeichen des Alters bemerkbar. Kaldorei, die ein Alter von 700 Jahren überschritten haben sind von der Zeit stark gezeichnet. Diese Zahlen gelten erst seit die Nachtelfen durch die Zerstörung Nordrassils ihre Unsterblichkeit verloren haben, deshalb wird man auch kaum zum Ausspielen dieser Altersschwellen kommen. Denn während ihrer Unsterblichkeit tickte die Lebensuhr der Nachtelfen bis zum Abschluss ihres Körperwachstums* und blieb dann stehen. Nach dem Verlust der Unsterblichkeit, setzte der Alterungsprozess an jenem Zeitpunkt wieder ein. Besonders mächtige Druiden sind übrigends nicht vom Alterungsprozess betroffen. Durch ihre starke Verbindung zum Smaragdgrünen Traum ist es ihnen immer noch möglich, den Zeichen der Zeit zu entfliehen. Möglicherweise wird auch niemals ein Nachtelf von der Zeit dahingerafft, da Nordrassil nicht vollkommen eingeäschert wurde und sich im Laufe der nächsten Jahrhunderte erholen wird. Ob die Nachtelfen ihre Unsterblichkeit wieder erlangen, sobald Nordrassil sich vollständig erholt hat, ist allerdings nicht ganz sicher. Kultur Wie bereits im Kapitel "Allgemeines" erwähnt, unterscheiden sich Nachtelfen auch in ihrer Kultur deutlich von ihrer Verwandtschaft. In diesem Kapitel findet ihr Informationen zu Gesellschaft, Familie, Namensgebung, Kleidung, etc. Lebensstil Auch im Alltag der Kinder der Sterne kommt die so oft erwähnte Wildheit zum Ausdruck. Eine beliebte Freizeitbeschäftigung unter den Nachtelfen ist z.B. die Schauspiele der Natur zu beobachten. Doch bevorzugen sie eher die brutaleren Spektakel, in denen sich die Natur zeigt. Kaldorei würden z.B. lieber einem Machtkampf zwischen Elchen beiwohnen, als dem Gras oder den Bäumen beim Wachsen zuzusehen. Ihre Bindung zur Natur zeigt sich ebenfalls im alltäglichen Leben, besonders in den Städten. Irrwische schwirren überall herum um Holz zu sammeln, Urtume finden sich in den Stadtzentren und unterrichten junge Nachtelfen in den Wegen der Kriegskunst und der Geschichte. Die Hüter der Haine und Dryaden wandern durch die Straßen und spielen mit den Kindern der Kaldorei. Selbst die normale Tierwelt, vom kleinen Frosch bis zum großen Bären, lebt in den Städten und in Harmonie mit den Nachtelfen. Es gibt aber auch Situationen, in denen sich die Nachtelfen in ihrem alltäglichen Treiben nicht viel von anderen Rassen unterscheiden. Auch bei den Kaldorei gibt es z.B. so etwas wie Tavernen, in die man nach einem arbeitsreichen Tag bzw. einer arbeitesreichen Nacht einkehrt um Geschichten zu erzählen, zu trinken und sich zu entspannen. Jedoch verzichten Nachtelfen auf Alkohol und bevorzugen stattdessen lieber Mondbeerensaft, dessen Wirkung nicht aufgrund seines Namens unterschätzt werden sollte. Gesellschaftlicher Aufbau Die Gesellschaft der Nachtelfen ist relativ simpel aufgebaut, trotzdem gibt es einige Punkte, die oft falsch eingeschätzt werden, wie z.B. die Rollen von Priesterinnen und Druiden. Sie ist militärisch strukturiert, d.h. jene, die das Volk anführen sind gleichzeitig auch die Kriegerinnen der Kaldorei. An der Spitze der nachtelfischen Gesellschaft steht die Hohepriesterin, Tyrande Wisperwind. Sie ist die alleinige Anführerin der Kaldorei und teilt diese Position nicht mit dem Erzdruiden. Unter ihr stehen die Mondpriesterinnen, die die Schildwache anführen und außerdem das geistige Band zwischen den Nachtelfen und ihren Göttern darstellen. Die Priesterinnen des Mondtempels genießen den größten Respekt im Volk der Nachtelfen. Die Schildwache ist die nachtelfische Armee. Sie besteht größtenteils aus weiblichen Kaldorei und hat die Aufgabe, die Wälder zu schützen und für die Nachtelfen zu kämpfen. Auch den Schildwachen wird von der Bevölkerung viel Respekt entgegengebracht, da sie für den Schutz der Nachtelfen einstehen. Eine weitere Gruppe in der Gesellschaft der Kaldorei sind die Wächterinnen. Sie fungieren als Richterinnen, Geschworene und - leider viel zu oft - Urteilsvollstreckerinnen (Oder wie die Wächterin in Warcraft III so treffend sagt "Ich bin das Gesetz!"). Jede Stadt wird von einer Wächterin beaufsichtigt, in größeren Städten (wie z.B. Darnassus) wird für jeden Bezirk eine Wächterin eingesetzt. Eine weitere Aufgabe der Wächterinnen ist es, die Gefängnisse der Nachtelfen zu beaufsichtigen. Der Erzdruide hat keinerlei Macht über die Mondpriesterinnen und die Schildwache. Dennoch kommt ihm eine wichtige Rolle zu, da er den kleinen Anteil an Druiden in der nachtelfischen Gesellschaft anführt. Erwähnenswert ist auch noch, dass es mehrere Druiden gibt, die den Namen "Erzdruide" tragen. Allerdings gibt es einen zentralen, der die Druiden anführt. Wird also von "dem Erzdruiden" gesprochen ist mit ziemlicher Sicherheit Fandral Staghelm gemeint. Die Druiden nehmen bei den Kaldorei eine ganz besondere Stellung ein, da sie nicht direkt in die Gesellschaft integriert sind, sondern eher daneben existieren. Unkompliziert formuliert heißt das, sie kommen und gehen, wie es ihnen beliebt. Trotzdem wird den Druiden etwa genau so viel Respekt entgegengebracht wie den Mondpriesterinnen. Geschlechtsspezifische Beschränkungen thumb|200px|Das hier wäre ein Beispiel für typische nachtelfische Kleidung für den Alltag. Hier wären auch schlichte Kleider aus Leder denkbar. thumb|200px|Natürlich darf es auch mal – besonders bei Druiden – etwas "eleganteres" sein, allerdings sollte man immer darauf achten, nie den Bezug zur Natur zu verlieren. thumb|200px|Und zum Schluss noch Beispiele für Priester-Novizen (links) und Mondpriesterinnen (rechts). Der ein oder andere hat sicher schon einmal von diesen Beschränkungen gehört. Traditionell war das Druidentum den Männern vorbehalten, während die Frauen die Rollen der Mondpriesterinnen und Kriegerinnen einnahmen. Allem Anschein nach, waren diese Regeln strickt und konnten nicht umgangen werden. Durch die herben Verluste, die die Nachtelfen im dritten Krieg hinnehmen mussten, entschieden sich Malfurion und Tyrande diese Beschränkungen zu lockern. Deshalb ist es nun auch Frauen möglich, den Pfad des Druiden zu beschreiten und Männer können natürlich auch Mondpriester werden. Jedoch sind die meisten Nachtelfen, wie in anderen Abschnitten bereits erwähnt, sehr traditionell veranlagt und halten sich dennoch an diese außer Kraft gesetzten Bestimmungen. Bestrafung Wie im Unterpunkt "Gesellschaftlicher Aufbau" bereits kurz angerissen, gibt es natürlich auch bei den Nachtelfen Gesetze, deren Einhaltung von den Wächterinnen überwacht wird. Logischerweise wird ein Verstoß gegen das geltende Nachtelfenrecht auch bestraft. Freiheitsentzug ist dabei die gängigste Bestrafung unter den Kaldorei, wobei die Höchststrafe hier eine lebenslange Haft in den unterirdischen Gefängnissen der Nachtelfen ist. Um mit dem Tode bestraft zu werden, muss ein äußerst schwerer Verstoß vorliegen, möglicherweise wird diese Art der Bestrafung aber durch den momentanen Kriegszustand schneller verhängt. Auch Bestrafungen wie Bußgelder (Hierbei sind eher Güter wie Handelswaren o.ä. gemeint.) und Sozialstunden sind unter den Kaldorei nicht unbekannt und werden bei geringeren Vergehen eingesetzt. Die Sozialstunden können z.B. beinhalten den Druiden beim Heilen und Behüten der Wälder zu helfen. Bedeutung der Familie Der Familie kommt bei den Nachtelfen eine eher geringere Bedeutung zu als bei anderen Rassen. Unter Kaldorei ist es nicht wichtig, aus welcher Familie man stammt, sondern mit welchen Personen man sich umgibt. Oftmals lassen ganze Dörfer ihre Kinder zusammen aufwachsen und erziehen sie gemeinsam, um lang anhaltende Verbindungen zu schaffen, so lange bis alle Nachtelfen im Geiste vereint sind. Von dieser Art der Erziehung rührt wahrscheinlich auch die Ansprache mit Bruder bzw. Schwester her. Grundsätzlich gilt auch, dass Nachtelfen nicht heiraten! Aber sie suchen sich einen Gefährten fürs Leben. Namensgebung Namen spielen bei den Nachtelfen eine sehr wichtige Rolle und haben stets eine besondere Bedeutung. Oftmals rühren sie von einem elfischen Wort her. Namen von bekannten Helden der nachtelfischen Geschichte sind auch verbreitet. Nachnamen deuten auf die familiäre Abstammung hin und lassen sich oftmals über Jahrtausende hinweg zurückverfolgen. Die Ursprünge eines Nachnamen sind teilweise auch auf Charaktereigenschaften oder das Aussehen bezogen. Kleidung Die Kleidung der Nachtelfen spiegelt ihre Bindung zur Natur wider. Sie tragen eher schlichte, mit natürlichen Stoffen (wie etwa z.B. Blätter oder Federn) verzierte Kleidung. Ausnahme bilden hier zum einen die verbliebenen Hochgeborenen z.B. in Eldre'Thalas (Düsterbruch) und zum anderen die Mondpriesterinnen. Während die Hochgeborenen sich eher aus ihrer Arroganz heraus ähnlich wie ihre "Nachfahren", die Hoch- / Blutelfen, in prunkvolle Stoffe kleiden, tragen die Mondpriesterinnen ihre Kleidung um die Anmut der Mondgöttin zu repräsentieren, weshalb die Roben des Mondtempels auch in den Farben des Mondes gehalten sind. Sprache siehe auch Darnassisch. Hier folgt ein kleiner Sprachkurs in Sachen Darnassisch. Ande'thoras-ethil = Mögen eure/deine Sorgen weniger werden. (Abschiedsformel) Andu-falah-dor! = Das Gleichgewicht soll wiederhergestellt werden! (Kriegsschrei) Ash Karath! = Tut es! Bandu Thoribas! = Macht euch bereit zu kämpfen! (Herausforderung an Feinde) Elune-Adore = Elune sei mit euch/dir. (Begrüßung) Fandu-dath-belore? = Wer ist da? Ishnu-alah = Möge das Glück euch/dir hold sein. (Begrüßung) Ishnu-dal-dieb = Möge das Glück eurer/deiner Familie hold sein. (Begrüßung) Kaldorei = Kinder der Sterne Nordrassil = Krone der Himmel Quel'dorei = Hochwohlgeborene Shan'do = Ehrenwerter Lehrer. (Titel und respektvolle Anrede) Teldrassil = Krone der Erde Thero'shan = Ehrewerter Schüler. (Titel und respektvolle Anrede) Tor ilisar'thera'nal! = Mögen unsere Feinde sich hüten! (Kriegsschrei) Zin'Azshari = Ruhm der Azshara (Die Hauptstadt der Nachtelfen vor 10.000 Jahren) Geschichte Hier folgt ein kleiner Einblick in die Geschichte um die Festlegung des Alters und des Geburtsortes eines Charakters zu erleichtern. Ich beschränke mich hier nur auf die wichtigsten Daten und werde mich relativ kurz halten. Die Geschichte der Kaldorei beginnt ca. 14.000 Jahre vor dem ersten Krieg, als sich das nomadische Volk am Quell der Ewigkeit niederlässt und sich unter dem Einfluss der arkanen Magie, welche aus dem Quell strömt, rasch zu einem starken und intelligenten Volk weiterentwickelt. Etwa 500 Jahre (Jahr: -13.500) später beginnen die Nachtelfen arkane Magie aktiv zu nutzen und erbauen mit Hilfe dieser Magie ihr großes Reich. Ein Teil von adligen erforscht unter der Anleitung von Königin Azshara den Quell der Ewigkeit und die arkane Magie genauer, sie nennen sich fortan "Hochwohlgeborene". Im Jahr -10.250 wird Sargeras auf den Quell aufmerksam und beginnt, Azshara und ihren Hofstaat mit Versprechungen von unendlicher Macht zu manipulieren. 250 Jahre danach (Jahr: -10.000) fallen die Dämonen in Azeroth mit dem Ziel ein, alles Leben auf der Welt auszulöschen und die Energien des Quells für Sargeras zu beanspruchen. Der Krieg zwischen Dämonen und Nachtelfen, der später als "Krieg der Urtume" in die Geschichte eingehen soll, tobt etwa 1 Jahr und endet erst, als Malfurion und Illidan Sturmgrimm zusammen mit der Priesterin Tyrande Wisperwind den Quell der Ewigkeit zerstören und somit das Portal der Dämonen schließen. Dies führt nicht nur dazu, dass die Dämonen von Azeroth verbannt werden, sondern verursacht auch die Teilung der Welt. Aus dem damals einzelnen Kontinent Kalimdor werden durch die Implosion des Quells die Inseln und Kontinente geschaffen, wie wir sie heute kennen. In der Mitte der Welt, an jener Stelle wo einst der Quell der Ewigkeit war, sollte ein Sturm chaotischer Energien als ein Mahnmal zurück bleiben, der Mahlstrom. Kurz nach der Teilung der Welt erschafft Illidan einen neuen Quell, indem er Phiolen mit Wasser aus dem alten Brunnen der Ewigkeit in einen See am Gipfel des Berges Hyjal leert. Für diese Tat sollte er auf ewig einkerkert werden. Aus Angst, die Dämonen könnten durch diesen neu erschaffenen Quell erneut in Azeroth einfallen, erschaffen die drei Drachenaspekte Alexstrasza, Nozdormu und Ysera über dem neuen Brunnen den Weltenbaum Nordrassil, der die Nachtelfen mit Unsterblichkeit und Immunität gegen Krankheiten segnet und die Druiden der Kaldorei an den Smaragdgrünen Traum bindet, wo sie über die Natur wachen sollen. (Nordrassil macht es den Druiden auch wesentlich einfacher den smaragdgrünen Traum zu betreten). In den Jahren danach schwören die Nachtelfen der arkanen Magie ab und nutzen fortan natürliche Magie. Sie errichten ihre Städte am Fuße des heiligen Bergs Hyjal um den Weltenbaum zu schützen. Außerdem verbannen sie die Magie süchtigen Hochgeborenen. Die Nachtelfen hüllen Kalimdor in einen Nebel, der den Kontinent vor neugierigen Blicken verbirgt. Die sogenannte "ewige Wacht" der Schildwache beginnt. Etwa 1000 Jahre vor Beginn der Zeitrechnung findet der Krieg der Sande statt. In diesem Krieg kämpfen die Nachtelfen zusammen mit den Drachen gegen die Qiraji und die Silithiden, ein Insektenvolk, das von einem alten Gott (C'Thun) geschaffen wurde. Im Jahr 25 wird die Ruhe der Kaldorei gestört. Die Orcs, die aus den östlichen Königreichen nach Kalimdor geflohen waren, beginnen die heilgen Wälder der Nachtelfen zu roden. Durch die Abholzung gereizt, greifen die Kaldorei die Orcs des Kriegshymnenklans an. Im Laufe des Kampfes wird der Halbgott Cenarius von Grom Höllschrei, dessen Kräfte sich durch das Trinken von Dämonenblut vervielfachen, erschlagen. Tyrande Wisperwind erweckt die schlafenden Druiden und befreit Illidan auf der Suche nach Hilfe aus seinem Gefängnis. Illidan besiegt den Dämonen, der für die Verderbnis im Teufelswald verantwortlich ist und nimmt den Schädel des Gul'dan an sich, wodurch er sich in einen Dämonen verwandelt. Aufgrund der Verwandlung wird Illidan von seinem Bruder aus den Ländern der Elfen verbannt. Die Streitkräfte der Allianz, der Horde und der Nachtelfen versammeln sich am Fuße des Berges Hyjal um sich der brennenden Legion und der Geißel entgegenzustellen. Die vereinten Armeen können Archimonde jedoch nicht davon abhalten, Nordrassil zu erreichen. Allerdings bemerkt Archimonde nicht die Falle, die Malfurion Sturmgrimm ihm gestellt hat. Die Kaldorei erfüllen den Weltenbaum mit ihrer Unsterblichkeit und all ihrer Macht. Durch die Kraft, der dadurch freigesetzten Energie wird Archimonde zusammen mit seinen Streitkräften ausgelöscht. Damit endet der dritte Krieg und die Nachtelfen schließen sich, aufgrund ihrer verlorenen Unsterblichkeit und Stärke, der Allianz an. Ab dem Jahr 30 beginnen die Handlungen rund um World of Warcraft. (Der zweite Weltenbaum, Teldrassil – Die Krone der Erde, auf welchem die Kaldorei nun leben, wird zwischen dem Jahr 25 und 30 gepflanzt.) Diplomatie Hier werde ich die diplomatischen Beziehungen der Nachtelfen zu anderen Völkern ein wenig näher erläutern. Die Allianz Um die Stellung der Nachtelfen besser nachvollziehen zu können, ist es wichtig, erst einmal den allgemeinen Zustand der Allianz zu verstehen. Wobei es schon ein Fehler ist von "der Allianz" zu sprechen, da es eigentlich zwei Allianzen gibt. Eine in den östlichen Königreichen (Sturmwind und Eisenschmiede) und die andere in Kalimdor (Theramore und Darnassus). Auf der einen Seite griffen die Truppen von Admiral Prachtmehr (Jainas Vater) die Orcs ohne das Einverständnis Theramores an, da er der Meinung war, die Orcs haben es nicht verdient zu leben. Durch diesen Angriff gereizt, stürmten die Orcs Theramore um Admiral Prachtmeer zu töten. Der Schaden hielt sich zwar relativ in Grenzen, da Thrall von Jaina gebeten wurde, ihr Volk und ihre Truppen zu verschonen, aber dennoch hätte das Handeln der alten Allianztruppen unter Daelin Prachtmeer beinahe zur Zerstörung Theramores geführt. Auf der anderen Seite haben wir die Mitglieder der älteren Allianz in den Königreichen, die sich von jenen, die über das Meer gereist sind verlassen fühlen. Sie haben zwar von dem Sieg über die brennende Legion in Kalimdor gehört, aber spürbar ist dies nicht sonderlich. Auch wundern sie sich, warum die Helden, die die Dämonen besiegt haben nicht zurückkehren um der Geißel im ehemaligen Lordaeron den Gar auszumachen. Wie ihr seht, gibt es zwischen den beiden Allianzen gewisse Spannungen. Seit der König von Sturmwind wieder zurückgekehrt ist, dürften sich diese Spannungen noch verschärft haben, weil er mit seiner Kriegstreiberei den Waffenstillstand zwischen der Allianz und der Horde endgültig zu zerstören droht. Nachtelfen in der Allianz Wie man aus den restlichen Texten schon schließen kann, sind die Nachtelfen nicht gerade das beliebteste Volk innerhalb der Allianz und auch von ihrer Seite aus scheint dies eher eine Art Zweckbündnis zu sein. Dennoch setzen sie sich für das Fortbestehen der Allianz ein. (Besonders jene, die loyal zu Tyrande Wisperwind stehen.) Ihr wildes Auftreten und ihre oftmals misstrauische bzw. arrogante Art macht es jedoch oft nicht, leicht gute politische Beziehungen aufzubauen. Der Meinung der meisten Nachtelfen nach zeigen die jungen Völker jedoch durchaus ein gewisses Potential und sie selbst sehen sie sich als Beobachter, die im richtigen Moment einschreiten um gefährliche Fehler der jüngeren Rassen zu verhindern. Dies ist ein Grund, warum die Nachtelfen überhaupt ein Bündnis mit den anderen Völkern eingegangen sind. Ein weiterer Grund ergibt sich schlicht und ergreifend daraus, dass die Nachtelfen durch den Verlust ihrer Unsterblichkeit und einen Großteil ihrer Macht nicht in der Lage wären, sich alleine vor den Gefahren der Welt zu schützen und somit Verbündete brauchen, die ihnen zu Seite stehen. Nachtelfen und die Horde Warum die Nachtelfen sich am Ende für ein Bündnis mit der Allianz statt der Horde entschieden haben, liegt größtenteils daran, dass sie auf die meisten Mitglieder (Tauren sind hier ausgenommen) nicht sonderlich gut zu sprechen sind. Zum Einen wären da die Orcs. Denn obwohl die Vorstellungen der Orcs vom Umgang mit der Natur eher zu den Nachtelfen passen, haben diese den Orcs immer noch nicht die Ermordung von Cenarius und das Abholzen ihrer heiligen Wälder verziehen. Die Kaldorei haben zwar zusammen mit den Orcs am Berg Hyjal gekämpft, doch trotzdem sehen sie die Orcs immer noch als Wesen an, denen man nicht vertrauen kann. Die Orcs hingegen sind der Meinung, dass das Ganze eher ein Missverständnis war und die Nachtelfen überreagieren. Des Weiteren verachten und hassen Trolle die Nachtelfen und umgekehrt ist es nicht anders. Der Hass der Trolle stammt aus einer Zeit vor der Teilung der Welt, ja vermutlich selbst Jahrhunderte vor dem Krieg der Urtume. Zu dieser Zeit waren die Trolle das zahlreichste Volk auf Azeroth. Doch zwei der Trollreiche (Gurubashi und Amani), wurden von den Nachtelfen, die durch den Quell der Ewigkeit unglaubliche Macht erlangten, teilweise dem Erdboden gleich gemacht. Darauf hin zogen sich der Rest der Gurubashi ins heutige Schlingendorntal und der Rest Amani in das Hinterland zurück. Über die Untoten braucht man nicht sehr viele Worte zu verlieren. Sie werden von den Nachtelfen als etwas angesehen, das wider der Natur ist und somit wäre ein Bündnis mit ihnen schier unmöglich. Stellung in der Allianz Wir haben also gehört, dass die Nachtelfen nicht gerade die beliebtesten Mitglieder der Allianz sind. Dennoch, und das ist umso interessanter, haben sie eine sehr wichtige Stellung in der Allianz übernommen. Seit jeher waren die Menschen die Anführer der Allianz, doch zumindest in der Zeit als der König verschollen war, änderte sich das. Denn zumindest in den östlichen Königreichen fehlte es den Menschen an einem Anführer. Der Sohn des Königs, Anduin Wrynn, wurde zum König gekrönt. Doch Varians Sohn ist noch ein Kind und deshalb übernahmen Berater seine Aufgaben. Besonders eine Frau, die den Namen "Lady Katrana Prestor" trug, und wie wir heute alle wissen steckte in der Hülle dieses Menschenkörpers eigentlich eine Tochter von Todesschwinge. Sie verstand es geschickt, die Allianz im Osten zu zermürben, indem sie das Bündnis mit den anderen Rassen für unnötig erklärte und nicht einmal den Truppen der Menschen in Rotkamm oder Dämmerwald Verstärkung sandte. Dadurch ergaben sich zwei Dinge: Zum einen wurde die westliche Allianz sowohl in der Truppenzahl als auch in der Zusammenarbeit stärker als die östliche, und zum anderen übernahmen die Nachtelfen das Kommando in der Allianz. Die Kaldorei hielten das Bündnis (mit der Unterstützung von Jaina Prachtmeer) auch politisch zusammen. Dass die Nachtelfen sich dazu entschieden haben ist, wie wir weiter oben lesen konnten, nicht sonderlich verwunderlich, da sie sich ja ohnehin als Wächter über die anderen Völker sehen. Als ein weiteres Ergebnis der ehemaligen Inaktivität der Menschen in den Königreichen, arbeiten die Nachtelfen nun über die ganze Welt verteilt unter dem Kommando von Tyrande Wipserwind. Seit König Wrynn wieder in Sturmwind herrscht, dürften sich die Machtverhältnisse ein wenig geändert haben. Vor dem Verschwinden des Königs von Sturmwind gab es bereits einen Streit zwischen Theramore und Sturmwind um den Titel der "Hauptstadt der Allianz". Jetzt wo Varian Wrynn wieder zurück ist, wurde dieser Zwist neu entfacht. Offiziell besitzt immer noch Theramore diesen Titel, da hier der Großteil der Streitkräfte, das Hauptwaffenlager und die Marine stationiert sind. Ein weiterer Grund für diesen Anspruch ist, dass Theramore von den Überlebenden Lordaerons gegründet wurde und diese sich deshalb als "Nachfahren" der alten Allianz sehen. Daraus ergibt sich, dass die Nachtelfen zwar auf die Menschen in Theramore sehr gut zu sprechen sind und ein Großteil der Kaldorei sofort gen Theramore aufbrechen würde, sobald dort z.B. Onyxia angreift, würde allerdings Nefarian an die Tore Sturmwinds klopfen, wäre das den Nachtelfen wohl ziemlich egal. Sonderfall: Nachtelfen und Hochelfen Der Konflikt zwischen Nachtelfen und Hochelfen rührt aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit, in der die Hochelfen, damals bekannt als Hochgeborene, die brennende Legion über Azeroth brachten und auch nach der Neuordnung der nachtelfischen Gesellschaft der arkanen Magie nicht abschwören wollten. Dies führte dazu, dass sie von den Nachtelfen verbannt wurden und sich letztendlich zu den Hochelfen entwickelten. Während die Hochelfen im Laufe der Jahrtausende nach ihrer Verbannung ihre Herkunft vergaßen, haben die Kaldorei die Taten der Ahnen der Quel'dorei nicht vergessen. Manche Nachtelfen machen die Hochelfen sogar für die Rückkehr der Legion verantwortlich. Götter & Glaube Die Nachtelfen sind ein äußerst gläubiges Volk und haben verschiedene Götter, die sie verehren. Wobei das Wort "Glauben" bei den Nachtelfen wohl nicht ganz richtig ist, denn sie wissen, dass diese Wesen existieren. Es gibt noch viele Nachtelfen, die von ihren Begegnungen mit diesen naturbezogenen Göttern erzählen können. Elune – Die Mondgöttin Elune ist die einzig wahre Göttin in der Welt von Warcraft, denn sie nahm bis jetzt noch nie eine körperliche Form an. Sie ist wohl die wichtigste Gottheit der Nachtelfen. Während dem Erwachen der Welt schützte sie alle lebenden Kreaturen und gab ihnen die Chance zu Wachsen und zu gedeihen. Jedes mal, wenn sie Gewalt auf der Welt vor fand, bezauberte sie die Sterblichen mit ihrem Frieden stiftenden Gesang, der die Gewalt stoppte und dem Leben eine neue Chance gab. Im Krieg der Urtume musste sie mit ansehen, wie ihre Kinder, die Kaldorei, von den Dämonen zu tausenden getötet wurden. Obwohl Elune, wie oben erwähnt, nie körperlich in Erscheinung trat, wird sie von den Kindern der Sterne immer als eine wunderschöne Nachtelfe, mit alabasterfarbener Haut, langem weißen Haar und Augen aus reinem Mondlicht dargestellt. Sie wurde bereits lange vor dem Krieg der Ahnen von den Kaldorei verehrt, die glaubten, sie würde tagsüber im Quell der Ewigkeit schlafen und nachts aus diesem aufsteigen. Wie bereits erwähnt, ist sie eigentlich die Göttin des Friedens und der Heilung, dennoch wird sie auch als Nachtkriegerin gesehen, die die tapferen gefallenen vom Schlachtfeld aufnimmt und sie als Sterne über den Nachthimmel reiten lässt. Malorne – Der Wegwächter Malorne ist neben Elune und Cenarius einer der drei meist verehrten Götter der Kaldorei. In den Legenden der Nachtelfen tauchte Malorne immer in den Momenten größter Not auf, als ein Symbol von Frieden und Tugend. Seine bloße Anwesenheit genügte, um zwei Bürgerkriege unter den Nachtelfen zu verhindern. Das einzige Mal, dass er aktiv in Geschehnisse der Welt eingriff, war im Krieg der Urtume, als er die Armeen der Dämonen zusammen mit den anderen Halbgöttern zurücktrieb. Malorne fiel im Zweikampf gegen Archimonde, als er seinen Sohn vor dem sicheren Tod bewahrte. Unter Druiden wird erzählt, dass Malorne zusammen mit seinem Sohn im Smaragdgrünen Traum weiter existiert. Malorne ist ein riesiger Hirsch mit reinem, weißen Fell, und seine silbernen Augen zeigen uralte Weisheit. Er wird von den Druiden als Vater aller lebenden Kreaturen und Beschützer der Natur verehrt. Es gibt sogar Gerüchte um einen Zirkel von Druiden, die sich "Druiden des Geweihs" nennen. Allerdings gibt es keine handfesten Beweise für die Existenz dieses Zirkels. Trotz seines Todes wird Malorne immer noch von den Kal'dorei verehrt und Tempelanlagen ihm zu ehren werden meist direkt neben den Mondtempeln errichtet um die enge Beziehung zwischen ihm und Elune zu symbolisieren. Auch beten Nachtelfen, die sich verlaufen haben und wieder zurück zu ihrer Heimat finden, zu Malorne, um ihm zu danken, dass er ihnen den richtigen Weg gezeigt hat. Cenarius Seit dem Ende des Krieges der Urtume wachte Cenarius über die Zivilisation der Nachtelfen. Der Großteil seiner Anhänger sind Druiden jeglicher Art, allerdings wird er auch von vielen anderen Kreaturen verehrt. Cenarius half den Nachtelfen die brennende Legion, mit einer Mischung aus roher Gewalt und vorsichtiger Diplomatie, zu besiegen. Er erweckte die Drachenaspekte und half der Kaldorei-Zivilisation, sich nach dem Krieg zu erholen. Im dritten Krieg wurde er von Grom Höllschrei getötet, doch verbreiten viele Druiden Geschichten darüber, dass er eines Tages wiedergeboren werden würde. Cenarius hat den Oberkörper eines Nachtelfen und den Unterkörper eines Hirsches. Sein Körper leuchtet in einem beruhigenden grünen Licht, dass einen seltsamen Kontrast zu seinem ersten Blick darstellt. Er ist der Sohn von Malorne und der Mongöttin Elune. Cenarius ist einer der am meisten Verehrten Götter der Nachtelfen. Er hat eine einzigartige Verbindung zum smaragdgrünen Traum. In der Romanreihe "Krieg der Ahnen" wird angedeutet, dass Cenarius der Sohn von Ysera sei. Allerdings ist sie lediglich seine Adoptivmutter. Da er mehr ein Wesen der sterblichen Welt war und deshalb nicht bei seiner Mutter bleiben konnte, übergab Elune ihn an seinen Vater Malorne. Malorne wusste jedoch, dass er Cenarius nicht richtig aufziehen konnte und da er eine sehr gute Beziehung zu Ysera hatte, gab er Cenarius an die Träumerin weiter, welche ihn dann wie einen eigenen Sohn großzog. Aviana - Herrin der Vögel Aviana unterscheidet sich in gewisser Hinsicht von den anderen Halbgöttern der Nachtelfen, denn vor langer Zeit war sie nichts weiter als ein normaler Rabe. Sie wurde von Elune erwählt, um Nachrichten von ihr zu Cenarius zu überbringen und bekam so einen Teil ihrer Macht. Schon bald sollte sie auch für die anderen der Halbgötter Botschaften übermitteln und jeder von ihnen gab ihr einen Teil der eigenen Kraft, bis sie selbst eine von ihnen war. Im Krieg der Ahnen flog sie meist über das Schlachtfeld um Informationen für Cenarius zu sammeln. Auch Aviana musste ihr Leben im Krieg der Ahnen lassen. Mit ihr starb auch der Mutterbaum (aus dessen Samen Nordrassil entsprang) G'Hanir. Gerüchten zufolge verweilt auch Aviana im Smaragdgrünen Traum. Aviana wird von den Nachtelfen immer als riesiger Rabe gezeigt. Andere Rassen stellen sie allerdings auch als Taube oder Adler dar und sie liebt jede dieser Formen. Außerdem kennt jedes Volk sie auch in der Gestalt als eine der ihren. Über die Jahre hinweg konnte Aviana sich ein sehr großes Wissen aneignen, dies bekam sie einerseits durch die Botschaften, die sie übermittelte und zum anderen durch ihre eigenen Studien und Beobachtungen. Allerdings teilt sie dieses Wissen nur widerwillig, da sie viele Geheimnisse der anderen Gottheiten kennt. Unter den Nachtelfen wird sie besonders von den Druiden der Klaue verehrt, die sich selbst in Vögel verwandeln um Schlachtfeldinformationen zu sammeln und Nachrichten zu übermitteln, so wie es einst Aviana im Krieg der Ahnen tat. Ursoc und Ursol – Die Zwillingsbären Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen legendären Wesen der frühen Geschichte, deren Namen man nur in Erzählungen und Legenden hörte, waren Ursoc und Ursol bereits damals gute Freunde der Nachtelfen. Oft wanderten die Zwillingsbären während Feierlichkeiten durch die Dörfer der Kaldorei, ließen die Kinder auf ihren Rücken reiten und tranken Bier mit den Älteren. Über die Jahre hinweg nahmen die beiden Bären viele Eigenschaften der sterblichen Rassen an. Ursoc braute in abgelegenen Waldlichtungen und Ursol schnitzte große Figuren aus abgestorbenen Bäumen heraus. Als die brennende Legion in Azeroth einfiel, waren sie die ersten, die Cenarius' Ruf nach Hilfe folgten und kämpften Seite an Seite mit den anderen Urtumen. Sie gaben ihr Leben, um die Dämonen zu besiegen. Ursoc und Ursol sind zwei gigantische Bären mit dunklen glyphen-ähnlichen Zeichen auf ihrem Fell. Obwohl einige sich auf den kämpferischen Aspekt der Zwillingsbären konzentrieren, sind Ursoc und Ursol hauptsächlich die Schutzgötter derer, die an das Gleichgewicht zwischen der Natur und allen lebenden Wesen glauben. Die größten Anhänger der beiden Bären sind nicht etwa die Druiden der Kralle, sondern die Furbolgs. Trotzdem verehren die Druiden der Kralle unter den Nachtelfen die Bären am meisten. Sie machen eine ewige Pilgerreise in ihrer Bärengestalt auf den Pfaden, auf denen sich einst die Zwillingsbären bewegten. Obwohl durch den dritten Krieg viele dieser Gebiete zerstört wurden, haben die Anhänger der beiden nie aufgehört nach Ursocs "Bierbrunnen" und Ursols Schnitzereien, die möglicherweise den Krieg überstanden haben, zu suchen. Die Druiden der Kralle verbinden auch die beiden Kampfaspekte der Bärengötter. Denn während Ursol zauberte (allerdings Zauber schamanischer Natur), bevorzugte es Ursoc mit Zähnen und Klauen zu kämpfen. Weitere Weitere Wesen, denen die Nachtelfen Respekt zollen, sind die verschiedenen Drachenschwärme (der schwarze Drachenschwarm ist natürlich ausgenommen) und der Eber-Halbgott Agamaggan, der wie Malorne und die Zwillingsbären im Krieg der Urtume fiel. Die Drachen und Agamaggan spielen aber nicht so eine große Rolle wie die vorher erwähnten Gottheiten. Klassen & Kriegstaktik Mondpriesterinnen Die Mondpriesterinnen sind die Anführerinnen der Schildwache und stellen das geistige Band der Kaldorei zu ihren Göttern dar. Dabei unterscheiden sie sich maßgeblich von Priestern anderer Völker. Denn so wie Elune verschiedene Aspekte hat, ist auch die Ausbildung der Priesterinnen in verschiedene Bereiche aufgeteilt. Zum einen lernen sie natürlich die heilende Kraft von Mutter Mond zu beschwören. Auf der anderen Seite besteht ihre Ausbildung aber auch aus einem harten Kampf- und Strategietraining. Mondpriesterinnen sind nicht nur für die Heilung von Verletzten usw. verantwortlich, sondern kämpfen mit den Kriegerinnen der Nachtelfen Seite an Seite an vorderster Front. Mit ihren Schlachtgesängen festigen sie einerseits die Motivation ihrer Truppen und rufen andererseits den Zorn der Mondgöttin in Form von herab regnenden Sternen auf ihre Feinde. Neben ihrer magischen Kräfte sind sie auch noch ausgezeichnete Bogenschützinnen und halten den Verletzten mit ihrem Bogen oftmals die Feinde vom Leib. Nach dem Ende eines Kampfes versorgen und heilen sie dann die Verwundeten. Auf dem Schlachtfeld tragen sie natürlich nicht nur ihre Stoffroben, sondern auch noch eine Rüstung darüber. Mögliche Klassen: Disziplinpriester, Heiligpriester und evtl. Jäger (vielleicht mit Schmuckstücken die Heilzauber als Benutzen-Effekt haben) Schildwachen Die Schildwache ist die Armee der Kinder der Sterne. Den größten Anteil dieser Armee machen die Jägerinnen und die Bogenschützen aus. Schildwachen / Bogenschützen Viele Nachtelfen lernen bereits sehr früh, wie man Waffen benutzt. Einige von ihnen zeigen ein besonderes Talent für den Umgang mit dem Bogen. Diese Bogenschützen sind exzellente Jäger, aber in Kriegszeiten werden sie zu wichtigen Streitkräften der nachtelfischen Armee, die Pfeilhagel auf ihre Gegner herab regnen lassen um ihren Verbündeten die Chance zu geben, sich neu zu sammeln. Die Bogenschützen der Kaldorei sind besonders für ihre Hinterhalte in den heimischen Wäldern berühmt. Sie können sich lautlos zwischen den Bäumen bewegen und selbst weit entfernte Ziele mit nur einem Schuss zur Strecke bringen, ohne dabei gesehen zu werden. Nachtelfische Bogenschützen legen viel Wert auf Schnelligkeit und tragen deshalb meist nur leichte Rüstung. Sie tragen ihren Bogen stets bei sich und zollen ihm oft mehr Respekt als so manchem Menschen. Die Bogenschützen trainieren sowohl alleine als auch in Gruppen und konzentrieren sich meist auf ein einzelnes Ziel oder eine eng zusammenstehende Gruppe von Feinden. Dabei ist es ihre Absicht, möglichst schnell viele Feinde auszuschalten oder den Anführer der feindlichen Truppen mit einer einzigen Salve töten. Auch tun sie alles, um die Distanz zwischen ihnen und ihren Gegnern zu wahren. Hinweis: Scheinbar hat, wie so vieles, auch das Wort Schildwache zwei Bedeutungen unter den Nachtelfen. Es wird erwähnt, dass die Schildwachen etwa die gleichen Kleidungsstil haben wie die Waldläufer der Hoch- und Blutelfen. Denn Schildwache war der ursprüngliche Begriff für diese Art von Kriegerinnen. Mögliche Klassen: Jede Art von Jägern Jägerinnen Die Frauen der Nachtelfen werden in Verstohlenheit und Kampf ausgebildet. Viele von ihnen kämpfen, um ihre Heimat zu schützen und die vorderste Front dieser Kriegerinnen bilden die Jägerinnen. Diese Elite der nachtelfischen Armee reitet auf furchteinflößenden Nachtsäblern in den Kampf und führt ihre Mondgleven mit einer tödlichen Präzision. In Zeiten des Friedens wachen sie über die Länder der Kaldorei. Im Krieg jedoch stellen sie sich jedem entgegen, der töricht genug ist, das nachtelfische Volk oder deren Verbündete anzugreifen. Auch die Jägerinnen bevorzugen leichte Rüstung, um ihre Beweglichkeit nicht zu verlieren. Sie tragen den Kampf zu ihren Feinden, indem sie nahe an sie heranstürmen bevor sie ihre Mondgleven nach ihnen schleudern. Die Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit ihres Säblers ermöglicht es einer Jägerin schnell anzugreifen. Oft fertigen sie ihren ersten Gegner bereits mit einem Schlag ab und verbreiten so Panik unter den in der Nähe befindlichen Feinden. Es ist nicht unüblich, dass Jägerinnen auch ein Teil der Schwesternschaft der Elune sind, da sie während des Kampfs die Göttin um Stärke bitten. Mögliche Klassen: Krieger, Schurken und Jäger Nahkämpfer unter der Schildwache Natürlich gäbe es da auch noch die Schildwachen, die in den nachtelfischen Städten als Wachposten herumstehen. Allerdings dürften diese sich von den anderen beiden Gruppen nur insofern unterscheiden, dass sie Mondgleven als Nahkampfwaffen nutzen ohne diese auf Feinde zu schleudern und zu Fuß unterwegs sind. Mögliche Klassen: Krieger, evtl. Kampfschurken Wächterinnen Die Wächterinnen sind, wie im Kapitel "Kultur" bereits angedeutet, so etwas wie die Polizei der Nachtelfen. Sie sind oftmals Kopfgeldjäger, Saboteure und wachen über die Gefängnisse der Kaldorei. Es sind düstere und mystische Persönlichkeiten. Wächterinnen tauchen in einem Kampf wie aus dem Nichts auf und verschwinden genau so plötzlich, wie sie kamen. Sie sind tödliche Nahkämpfer die ihren Feind mit nur wenigen Schlägen auf die Knie zwingen können. Wächterinnen kleiden sich in düstere Farben und bevorzugen weite Mäntel, die wie ein Schatten über ihnen liegen, um ihre Anwesenheit zu verbergen. Ein Großteil der Wächterinnen sind Frauen, aber es gibt auch einige Männer unter ihnen. Sie waren jederzeit eine wertvolle Verstärkung der nachtelfischen Truppen. In der Gegenwart vertreten Wächterinnen oftmals die Interessen der Nachtelfen in den verschiedenen Teilen der Welt. Mögliche Klassen: Schurken, evtl. auch Krieger Druiden Vor und während des dritten Krieges waren sämtliche Druiden Nachtelfen, seit dem Ende des Krieges ist es aber auch Tauren möglich, diesen Pfad zu beschreiten. Damals waren Druiden in verschiedene Untergruppen geteilt, die alle ein bestimmtes Tier und meist einen der Halbgötter als ihren Patron hatten. In der Gegenwart haben die Druiden diese statische Unterteilung abgelegt und vereinen nun alle diese Aspekte in einem. Dennoch gibt es einige Druiden, die immer noch einem einzigen dieser Totems folgen. Zum einen sind das ältere Druiden, die keinen Sinn darin sehen, ihren Horizont zu erweitern und zum anderen junge Druiden, die sich spezialisieren möchten. Hinweis: Wenn ihr einen spezialisierten Druiden spielt, dann hat dieser nur jene Tierform, welche auch das Totem-Tier dieser Untergruppe ist. Druiden der Wildnis Die Druiden der Wildnis machen heute den größten Teil der Druiden aus. Sie sind jene, die die speziellen Totems abgelegt haben und nun alle Aspekte in einem vereinen. Eben weil sie die Mehrheit der Druiden darstellen, werden sie meist einfach nur Druiden genannt. Mögliche Klassen: Druiden mit jeglicher Talentverteilung Druiden der Kralle Druiden der Kralle haben den Bären und somit auch Ursoc und Ursol als ihr Totem gewählt. Sie nutzen die Stärke und die Ausdauer des Bären, um ihren Feinden verheerenden Schaden im Nahkampf zuzufügen. Sie sind wahrscheinlich die einzigen Druiden, die rohe Stärke über Scharfsinn und Verstohlenheit stellen. Neben ihrer unglaublichen Kraft sind Druiden der Kralle auch fähig, Heilzauber zu sprechen. Mögliche Klassen: Wilder-Kampf-Druiden mit Fokus auf der Bärengestalt Druiden der Klaue Obwohl die Klauendruiden keinen allzu großen Einfluss auf den dritten Krieg hatten, waren sie doch eine wertvolle Verstärkung für die Truppen der Nachtelfen und heute auch für die der Allianz. Ihr Patron ist Aviana und als ihr Totem-Tier haben sie die Sturmkrähe erwählt. Sie sind keine Soldaten für die vorderste Front, wie etwa die Druiden der Kralle, aber ihre Vogelgestalt gibt ihnen die Möglichkeit, den Feind unbemerkt auszuspionieren. Ihre magischen Fähigkeiten beziehen sich vor allem darauf, den Feind zu schwächen. Mögliche Klassen: Gleichgewichts-Druiden Druiden des Geweihs Es ist, wie ihr im Text über den Halbgott Malorne lesen könnt, umstritten, ob diese Druiden tatsächlich existieren. Dennoch kann man sie natürlich ausspielen, wenn man es möchte. Diese Informationen hier sind reine Interpretation meinerseits, da es keine Quellen zu dieser Art von Druiden gibt. Da Malorne der Patron dieser Druiden ist und er als Vater aller lebenden Wesen angesehen wird, dürften sich die Druiden des Geweihs vorallem auf die heilenden Kräfte der Natur konzentrieren. Sie heilen im Kampf also die Verletzten und schützen die Natur, so gut es nur geht. Mögliche Klassen: Wiederherstellungs-Druiden Dämonenjäger Dämonenjäger sind düstere und schattenhafte Krieger. Illidan Sturmgrimm war der Erste von ihnen. Allerdings ist und bleibt er ein Sonderfall, denn Sargeras persönlich brannte ihm seine Augen mit magischem Feuer aus und zeichnete dunkle Runen auf seinen Körper, die ihn noch mächtiger machten. Später gab es einige Nachtelfen, die Illidans Beispiel folgten und die Brennende Legion mit ihren eigenen Waffen schlagen wollten. Logischerweise konnten sie ihre Macht nicht so erlangen, wie es bei Illidan der Fall war. Aber sie entdeckten andere Wege, ihr Ziel zu erreichen. So ist es Teil der Zeremonie, die einen Nachtelfen zum Dämonenjäger macht, dass sich der Kaldorei die Augen mit einer heißen Klinge ausbrennt, welche vorher mit der Essenz eines Dämons erfüllt wurde, um so die Essenz des Dämons an seinen Körper zu binden. Dieses Opfer ermöglicht ihnen, die Welt ohne Augenlicht zu sehen. Lebewesen nehmen sie als ein sanftes Glühen vor einem dunklen Hintergrund wahr und dämonische Energien lodern wie brennendes Pech, so dass der Dämonenjäger Dämonen sehr leicht erkennen kann. Dämonenjäger meiden schwere Rüstungen, da sie sonst Beweglichkeit und Geschwindigkeit einbüßen würden. Je mächtiger ein Dämonenjäger wird, desto dämonischer wird auch sein Aussehen. Die Veränderungen beziehen sich ausschließlich auf das Aussehen, wie z.B. schwarzes Blut oder brennende Augen. Wenn ein Dämonenjäger die Spitze seiner Macht erlangt hat, ist er ein verzerrtes und dunkles Bild seiner selbst. Trotzdem beeinflusst die chaotischen Energie in keiner Weise seine Persönlichkeit oder seine Einstellung. Ein weiteres Opfer, das Dämonenjäger erbringen, ist die Außenseiterrolle in ihrer Gesellschaft. Sie werden von der Allianz und ganz besonders von ihrem eigenen Volk, den Nachtelfen, geächtet und teilweise auf eine Stufe mit Hexenmeistern gestellt. Dämonenjäger sind in den Städten der Allianz und auch der Horde nicht sonderlich gerne gesehen, doch wird es ihnen teilweise gestattet, eine Nacht in den Gasthäusern zu verbringen oder ähnliches. Allerdings werden sie von den Wachen besonders gründlich beobachtet. Mögliche Klassen: Krieger, Schurken und evtl. Schattenpriester. Kriegstaktik Wie sich nun bei der Beschreibung der Klassen gezeigt hat, setzen Nachtelfen im Kampf sehr viel Wert auf Verstohlenheit, Geschwindigkeit und Beweglichkeit. Aus diesem Grund ziehen fast alle nachtelfischen Streitkräfte eine leichte Rüstung der schweren Plattenrüstung, wie sie z. B. unter Menschen üblich ist, vor. Nachtelfen zeichnen sich vor allem durch ihre Fähigkeit aus, ungesehen zu bleiben und dienen den Truppen der Allianz deshalb oft als Späher. Sofern es sich vermeiden lässt, kämpfen Nachtelfen nicht an der vordersten Frontlinie einer Schlacht. Wenn eine Kaldorei jedoch einmal an der Front kämpfen muss, so bevorzugt sie es auf einem Säbler zu reiten). Nachtelfen trauen keiner Art von Technologie, nicht einmal wenn sie von ihren Verbündeten genutzt wird. Mit Technologie sind dabei vor allem die weiter fortgeschrittenen Entwicklungen der Gnome gemeint und nicht etwa Kriegsmaschinen wie Baliste. Schließlich haben die Nachtelfen ja auch Glevenwerfer in ihrem Waffenarsenal. Die Druiden bereichern die Truppen der Allianz enorm. Ihre Heilkräfte sind ein Segen, auch dienen sie als Späher, Fernkampfunterstützung, und die Druiden der Kralle kämpfen natürlich mit an der vordersten Frontlinie. Eine Gruppe von Schildwachen besteht im Normalfall aus einer Mondpriesterin, die die Gruppe anführt, einer Schildwache, die der Mondpriesterin als rechte Hand dient und darunter stehen die übrigen Soldatinnen der Truppe. Wenn Nachtelfen außerhalb der Allianz kämpfen, bevorzugen sie wahrscheinlich eine Art Guerillataktik, sofern es die Umgebung zulässt. Sie töten ihre Feinde blitzschnell in einem Hinterhalt und verschwinden genau so schnell, wie sie aufgetaucht sind. Frei nach dem Motto: "Erst schießen, dann Fragen stellen." Persönlichkeiten Lady Tyrande Wisperwind - Hohepriesterin der Elune Tyrande kämpfte im Krieg der Ahnen und führte zusammen mit Malfurion und Cenarius die Truppen der Nachtelfen in der Schlacht um den Quell der Ewigkeit und um den Palast in Zin-Azshari an. Nachdem die vorherige Hohepriesterin gefallen war, wurde Tyrande bereits während des Krieges zu deren Nachfolgerin erklärt, da Tyrande von der Mondgöttin besonders geliebt zu sein schien. Anfangs durch diesen Status überrumpelt, entwickelte sie sich im Laufe der Zeit zu einer würdigen Anführerin ihres Volkes. Tyrande ist eine äußerst gläubige Mondpriesterin und eine hervorragende Bogenschützin. Sie ist die Anführerin der Nachtelfen. Ihr untersteht die Priesterschaft der Elune und die Schildwache, wobei sie die Leitung der Schildwache momentan ihrer guten Freundin, Shandris Mondfeder, anvertraut hat. Sie tut alles, was in ihrer Macht steht, um ihr Volk und ihre Verbündeten zu schützen und ihren liebsten Malfurion wieder zurück zu bekommen. Sie würde ohne zu zögern ihr Leben geben, um ihr Volk zu retten. Nicht-Nachtelfen bringt sie anfangs nichts anderes als Misstrauen entgegen, doch je näher sie diese kennen lernt, desto offener und freundlicher wird sie ihnen gegenüber. Jenen, die mit ihr Seite an Seite kämpfen, zollt sie großen Respekt. Im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Kaldorei (besonders Fandral Hirschhaupt) hält sie nichts davon, den Krieg mit den Orcs weiter fortzuführen, hält sogar Kontakt zum Kriegshäuptling Thrall und arbeitet mit ihm an einer neuen Waffenruhe. Malfurion Sturmgrimm – Herr der Nachtelfen Als die Brennende Legion das erste Mal in Azeroth einfiel, war Malfurion nur ein junger Druidenschüler von Cenarius. Er brachte, zusammen mit Illidan und Tyrande, die Halbgötter und die Drachen dazu, in den Krieg der Urtume einzugreifen und die Nachtelfen zu unterstützen. Nach der Teilung setzte er die gesellschaftliche Veränderung der Nachtelfen durch, verbot die arkane Magie und verbreitete das Druidentum unter den Kaldorei. Malfurion ist ein weiser und friedlicher Nachtelf. Er bevorzugt es, die Probleme anderer nicht zu lösen, sondern ihnen Hinweise zu geben, damit sie selbst tätig werden und etwas über sich selbst und die Umgebung, in der sie leben, lernen. Er empfängt kurzzeitige Besucher anderer Rassen (außer Hoch-/Blutelfen und Goblins) stets mit offenen Armen, sofern sie der Natur Respekt zollen und bietet ihnen Schutz und Nahrung. Da die Wälder der Nachtelfen heilig sind, erlaubt er aber keine längeren Besuche. Auch Siedler oder jene, die versuchen Profit aus dem Land zu schlagen, werden sofort von ihm verbannt. Lasst euch von seinem Titel nicht täuschen. Auch während Malfurions Anwesenheit war Tyrande die Anführerin der Nachtelfen. Allerdings hat sie Entscheidungen wohl immer mit ihm zusammen getroffen, da sie seine Gefährtin ist. Malfurion wird unter dem Volk der Nachtelfen genau so respektiert wie Tyrande selbst. Illidan Sturmgrimm – Der Verräter Illidan ist Malfurions Zwillingsbruder. Man könnte sagen, er ist das genaue Gegenteil seines Bruders. Im Gegensatz zu Malfurion konnte er nicht sonderlich viel mit dem Pfad des Druiden anfangen und wendete sich lieber der traditionellen nachtelfischen Magie zu. Im Krieg der Urtume verriet er die nachtelfischen Truppen und schloss sich Azshara an. Sargeras brannte ihm seine Augen aus und überzog seinen Körper mit mächtigen Runen. Dadurch verlor Illidan zwar sein Augenlicht, doch ermöglichten ihm die magischen Flammen, die nun in seinen Augenhöhlen brannten, die Magie der Welt zu sehen. Er warnte Azshara vor dem Plan Malfurions, den Quell der Ewigkeit zu zerstören, weil er seine geliebte Magie nicht verlieren wollte. Während die letzte große Schlacht tobte, füllte er einige Phiolen mit Wasser aus dem Quell der Ewigkeit. Nachdem die Kämpfe vorbei waren, ließ er den Inhalt von einem Teil der Phiolen in einen See am Gipfel des Berges Hyjal fließen und erschuf so einen neuen Quell der Ewigkeit. Für dieses Vergehen wurde er lebenslang in ein unterirdisches Gefängnis der Nachtelfen eingekerkert. Während des dritten Kriegs befreite Tyrande ihn, doch wurde er bald darauf von seinem Bruder - für sein Handeln im dritten Krieg - endgültig aus den Ländern der Kaldorei verbannt. Sein letzter Aufenthaltsort war der schwarze Tempel in der Scherbenwelt, wo er von Akama und Maiev niedergestreckt wurde. Illidan ist der erste Dämonenjäger. Er ist ein machthungriger, magiesüchtiger Kaldorei. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Bruder ist er wesentlich skrupelloser und tut alles, um noch mächtiger zu werden. Fandral Hirschhaupt - Erzdruide Fandral Hirschhaupt wurde, nachdem Malfurion in ein Koma gefallen war, von den anderen Druiden des Zirkels zum neuen Erzdruiden gewählt. Er hat den Tod seines Sohnes Valstann, der im Krieg der Sandstürme getötet wurde, nie verarbeitet und wird von diesem Schicksalstag immer noch verfolgt. Nachdem er von den anderen Druiden zum Erzdruiden gewählt worden war, überzeugte er einen Großteil der Druiden, den neuen Weltenbaum zu pflanzen. Fandral Hirschhaupt und Tyrande Wisperwind können sich auf den Tod nicht ausstehen. Seine Ziele stimmen nicht mit denen von Tyrande und Malfurion überein. Er versucht, die Unsterblichkeit der Nachtelfen um jeden Preis wiederherzustellen und setzt dabei auf die falschen Mittel. Auch ist er einer der wenigen Allianzführer, die den Krieg mit der Horde suchen. Übrigens, obwohl Staghelm nicht gerade der beliebteste unter den Nachtelfen ist, stellen nur die wenigsten Druiden seine Autorität als Erzdruide in Frage. Königin Azshara - Das Licht der Lichter Azshara war vor über 10.000 Jahren die Königin der Kaldorei. Unter ihrer Herrschaft wurde die Nutzung der arkanen Magie in der nachtelfischen Gesellschaft zu einer Besessenheit. Sie sammelte die talentiertesten Magier unter den Nachtelfen um sich, dies waren die Hochgeborenen. Sie beschwor die Dämonen nach Azeroth und sollte während der Teilung der Welt zusammen mit den verbliebenen Hochgeborenen samt ihrem Palast im Meer versinken und zu den Naga werden. Selbst während des Krieges der Urtume gingen die Nachtelfen, die von Azsharas Schönheit geblendet waren, immernoch davon aus, dass ihre Königin nichts mit der Invasion zu tun hat und marschierten nach Zin-Azshari. Nicht etwa um sie zu vernichten, sondern um sie zu retten. Lord Xavius Lord Xavius war der engste Berater der Königin Azshara. Er war es auch, der die Hochgeborenen bei dem Zauber anleitete, der letztendlich das Portal für die brennende Legion öffnete. In einem Zweikampf mit Malfurion wurde Lord Xavius tödlich verwundet, und sein Körper wurde in den Quell der Ewigkeit geworfen. Tief in den Wassern des Quells versunken stand er Sargeras gegenüber, der ihm als Belohnung für seine Dienste einen neuen Körper schenkte. Nachdem er in den ersten aller Satyre verwandelt wurde, schickte Sargeras ihn zurück zu den anderen Hochgeborenen, um weitere Satyre zu erschaffen. Nach einem weiteren Zweikampf mit Malfurion sollte er dann endgültig sein Ende finden. Xavius wird heute noch von den Satyren als ihr Schöpfer und Gönner angebetet. Dies zeigt sehr deutlich, wie sehr Azshara - Das Licht der Lichter - von ihrem Volk geliebt wurde. Maiev Schattensang Im Krieg der Ahnen gehörte Maiev Schattensang den Priesterinnen der Elune an. Nach der Teilung der Welt und der Pflanzung von Nordrassil übernahm sie die Aufgabe, Illidan in seinem unterirdischen Gefängnis zu bewachen. Dies tat sie 10.000 Jahre lang, bis Tyrande Illidan letztendlich befreite. Von ihrem Sinn für Gerechtigkeit und Rachegedanken angespornt, verfolgte sie Illidan bis nach in die Scherbenwelt, wo sie ihn letztendlich tötete. Seitdem ist sie spurlos verschwunden. Maiev ist eine ernste, von Rache getriebene Person. Sie verabscheut arkane Magie und macht keine Anstalten, diese Verachtung vor Magiern oder dergleichen zu verbergen. Maiev lässt sich am besten mit dem Wort "kalt" beschreiben. Ihr einziger Lebenssinn schien es zu sein, Illidan zu jagen und zu richten. Vermutlich hat Maiev auch die Gruppierung der Wächterinnen gegründet, da sie als Wächterin von Illidan die erste ihrer Art war. Trotz der Tatsache, dass sie in ihrer Aufgabe über Illidan zu wachen, versagt hat, wird Maiev von vielen jungen Wächterinnen als Vorbild angesehen. Sie schätzen an ihr, dass sie nichts davon abhält, ihre Aufgabe zu erfüllen, außer der Tod selbst. Andere Wächterinnen sehen nur ihr unüberlegtes Handeln, das diese auch für Maievs Versagen verantwortlich machen. Jarod Schattensang Jarod war nur ein einfacher Soldat der Nachtelfen, jedoch hatte er ein äußerst gutes Verständnis für Kriegsstrategie und -taktik. Er selbst war von seinen Fähigkeiten allerdings nicht sonderlich überzeugt und schmälerte seine Verdienste immer mit den Worten, er würde nur seine Arbeit tun. Doch in der dunkelsten Stunde, als Lord Rabenkrone fiel, übernahm er – wenn auch widerwillig – das Kommando über die nachtelfische Armee und führte diese zum Sieg. Wohin es Jarod nach dem Krieg der Urtume verschlagen hat, ist unbekannt. Man hat nie wieder von ihm gehört. Shandris Mondfeder Während der Krieg der Urtume tobte, war Shandris noch nicht einmal erwachsen. Ihre Familie wurde von den Dämonen ausgelöscht, und sie wurde in den großen Flüchtlingsströmen von Tyrande Wisperwind aufgegabelt. Seit diesem Zeitpunkt folgte sie ihr auf Schritt und Tritt. Obwohl sie noch zu jung war, um eine Ausbildung im Mondtempel oder dergleichen zu beginnen, besaß sie herausragende Fähigkeiten mit ihrem Bogen. Nach dem Krieg trat Shandris der gerade neu gegründeten Schildwache bei. Shandris ist so etwas wie Tyrandes rechte Hand. Sie ist nicht nur eine ihrer treusten Untergebenen, sondern entwickelte sich im Laufe der Zeit zu einer sehr guten Freundin der Hohepriesterin. Die Beziehung der beiden ist mit der Beziehungen zwischen einer Mutter und ihrem Kind vergleichbar, da Tyrande Shandris im Anschluss an den Krieg aufzog. Lord Kur'talos Rabenkrone – Anführer des nachtelfischen Widerstands Lord Kur'talos Rabenkrone war der Herr über Black Rook Hold und Suramar. Rabenkrone war einer der wenigen, wenn nicht sogar der einzige, der Adligen, die Truppen befehligten, der das Handwerk der Kriegsführung verstand. Im Krieg der Ahnen führte er die Widerstandstruppen der Nachtelfen an, bis er während einer Schlacht getötet wurde. Anschließend wurde er vom adligen Desdel Sternauge ersetzt, der aber keinerlei Ahnung von Kriegsführung hatte und so der Rolle als Truppenführer nicht gerecht wurde. Erst Jarod Schattensang konnte diese Lücke im Kampf gegen die Dämonen wieder ausfüllen. Heute wird er vermutlich als einer der größten Helden der nachtelfischen Geschichte angesehen. Zumindest wurde ihm ein Denkmal in Azshara gewidmet, in dessen Umgebung sich in der Gegenwart allerdings Naga herumtreiben. Schon gewusst? Dieser Bereich beinhaltet kleine Informationsblöcke, die in keinen anderen Bereich passen bzw. meiner Meinung nach zu wichtig sind, als dass sie evtl. von den vielen anderen Informationen in einzelnen Kapiteln "verschluckt" werden. Mondbeerensaft Mondbeerensaft wird aus, wie sollte es auch anders sein, Mondbeeren gewonnen. Sie wachsen in der Nähe von Mondbrunnen. Destilliert und braut man die Beeren, entsteht dabei eine Art Wein. Ähnlich wie Alkohol hat auch Mondbeerensaft eine berauschende Wirkung. Im Gegensatz zu Alkohol, der gelegentlich zu aggressiverem Verhalten führt, führt der Saft immer zu einem Zustand der Gelassenheit und erfrischt die Seele und den Geist. Demnach dürfte beim Genuss von Mondbeerensaft auch der Kater am nächsten Morgen wegfallen. Er bewirkt sogar das Gegenteil, man fühlt sich besser. Häuser Um Häuser zu erbauen, benötigen die Nachtelfen nicht etwa Architekten oder dergleichen. Ihre Häuser werden praktisch gepflanzt und von Druiden in einem Ritual zum Wachsen gebracht. Im Alliance Player's Guide wird dieses Ritual etwa folgendermaßen aus der Sicht des Entdeckers Brann Bronzebart beschrieben: "Druiden standen in einem Kreis um den Ort, an dem das Haus errichten werden sollte herum. In ihrer Mitte waren Fels und Pfeiler aus Holz. Irrwische schwirrten um das Holz herum und innerhalb von wenigen Stunden formte sich so ein zweistöckiges Haus. Und die Häuser wachsen nach dem Ritual weiter – Ja, richtig gehört! Sie sind lebendig! Ich habe so etwas noch nie zuvor gesehen." Gleichgewicht vs. Baumschmuser Wie sich hoffentlich im Rest des Guides herauskristallisiert hat, sind Nachtelfen keineswegs Weichspülelfen, sondern das genaue Gegenteil. Nun möchte ich noch auf einen weiteren Fehler eingehen, der oft passiert. Ja, es mag stimmen, dass Nachtelfen eine starke Bindung zur Natur und der Welt haben und jedes Wesen wertschätzen. Dass heißt aber nicht, dass sie Probleme damit hätten Leben auszulöschen, wenn es notwendig ist. Das Gleichgewicht wahren bedeutet: Raubtiere zu töten, damit sich die Population der Beutetiere erholen kann oder auch Bäume zu fällen, die anderen Pflanzen das lebenswichtige Sonnenlicht durch ihr zu dichtes Laubdach verwehren. Natürlich bedauern die Kaldorei diese Opfer. Doch wissen sie genau, dass das Gleichgewicht ohne diese Maßnahmen durcheinander geraten würde und das dies wesentlich schlimmere Folgen hätte. Augenfarbe und ihre Bedeutung Die Augenfarbe oder besser gesagt die Farbe, in denen die Augen der Nachtelfen leuchten, hatte vor der Teilung der Welt eine wichtige Bedeutung unter den Kaldorei. Kinder der Sterne, deren Augen in einem goldenen Ton leuchteten, waren äußerst selten und ihnen wurde nachgesagt, sie würden eines Tages große Taten vollbringen. Das bekannteste Beispiel eines Nachtelfen mit diesen Augen ist Illidan Sturmgrimm. Vermutlich war seine Augenfarbe unter anderem auch ein Grund für seine letztendliche Entwicklung zu dem machthungrigen Wesen, das er heute ist. Heute wissen die Kaldorei allerdings, dass diese Augenfarbe ein Indiz für starke druidische Fähigkeiten ist. Im Laufe der Zeit färben sich die Augen von Druiden, die mit silbernen Augen geboren wurden, nach und nach ebenfalls golden. So geschah es z. B. bei Malfurion Sturmgrimm. Demnach ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass es in der Gegenwart wesentlich mehr Nachtelfen mit goldenen Augen gibt, als vor 10.000 Jahren. 6 Sinne! … Moment mal 6 Sinne? Richtig gelesen! Nachtelfen besitzen eine Art 6. Sinn. Er ermöglicht es ihnen, instinktiv die arkanen Kräfte bzw. die damit verbundene Verderbnis, von denen die Blutelfen z. B. besonders stark umgeben sind, wahrzunehmen. Mit dieser Fähigkeit sollte man eventuell eher etwas sparsam umgehen, jenachdem, inwiefern das Ganze z. B. einen Plot negativ beeinflussen könnte. Urtume und Urtume Das Wort Urtum hat zwei Bedeutungen bei den Nachtelfen. Es gibt also Urtume und Urtume. Zum einen werden die Halbgötter der Nachtelfen so bezeichnet (siehe Götter & Glauben), und zum anderen ist dies auch der Name für die großen Baumwesen, die den Nachtelfen ihr Wissen über verschiedenste Dinge anvertrauen. Männliche Krieger unter den Nachtelfen Eine Sache, die teilweise nicht direkt zur Art der Kaldorei passt und deshalb umso amüsanter klingt, ist mit der Ausbildung männlicher Krieger verbunden. Diese werden nämlich von den Kaldorei zu den Menschen geschickt, um dort ausgebildetet zu werden. Das liegt wohl vorallem daran, dass die Kinder der Sterne seit dem Krieg der Urtume keine Männer mehr in den Reihen ihrer Armee hatten. Sehkraft bei schwachem Licht Wie der Name der Kinder der Sterne schon vermuten lässt, können die Nachtelfen selbst bei schwachem Licht (z. B. in der Nacht) sehr gut sehen. Allerdings verlieren sie in der Dunkelheit die Fähigkeit, Farben zu unterscheiden. Schwarze Wangen Nachtelfen unterscheiden sich in einem weiteren Punkt von beispielsweise den Menschen. Während die meisten anderen Völker in peinlichen Situationen erröten, verdunkeln sich die Wangen der Kaldorei. In ganz extremen Fällen können sie sich sogar schwarz färben. Offene Fragen & Antworten Was geschah mit der nachtelfischen Armee nach dem Krieg der Urtume? Die Armee der Kaldorei bestand im Krieg der Ahnen größtenteils aus Männern. Die Ausnahme bildeten hier vor allem die Mondpriesterinnen, die mit in den Kampf eingriffen. Wie ihr festegestellt habt, gab es danach 10.000 Jahre lang keine männlichen Krieger unter den nachtelfischen Streikräften. Was ist also mit dieser Armee passiert? Tyrande Wisperwind löste, als neue Anführerin der überlebenden Nachtelfen, die alte Armee auf und gründete die Schildwache. Sie unterstellte die Schildwache der Priesterschaft, wodurch Armee, Glaube und "Regierung" zu einer Gewalt vereint wurden. Die Männer, die der früheren Armee angehörten, haben danach wahrscheinlich verschiedene Wege eingeschlagen. Ein Teil folgte von da an dem Pfad des Druiden, andere meldeten sich als Wächter des Zirkels des Cenarius und der Rest legte die Waffen, des Krieges überdrüssig, komplett nieder. Einige Mitglieder der Mondgarde, der früheren Magier-Elite der Nachtelfen, wurden wahrscheinlich zusammen mit den Hochgeborenen verbannt, weil sie das Verbot der arkanen Magie unter den Kaldorei nicht akzeptierten. Warum werden Nachtelfen oftmals mit spitzeren Eckzähnen dargestellt? Darüber lässt sich leider nur spekulieren, da es hier von Blizzard keine eindeutige Quelle gibt (zumindest keine, die mir bekannt ist). Natürlich hat es nichts mit blutsaugenden Vampiren oder so etwas zu tun. Es gibt Gerüchte in Azeroth, die besagen, dass Nachtelfen von den Trollen abstammen. Möglicherweise sind diese spitzen Eckzähne also ein Überbleibsel dieser Hauer, die sich durch die Evolution der Kaldorei am Quell der Ewigkeit zurück gebildet haben. Allerdings wäre es ziemlich gefährlich, so etwas vor Nachtelfen laut zu äußern. Vielleicht dienen diese spitzen, etwas längeren Eckzähne auch schlicht und einfach als ein weiteres Mittel zur Darstellung der Wildheit der Kaldorei. Denn diese Zähne erinnern stark an die von Raubtieren wie z.B. Bären oder Raubkatzen. Möglicherweise können diese Zähne bei Druiden auch größer werden, je mehr sie die Tiergestalten nutzen, da sie zum entsprechenden Tieraspekt eine immer engere Verbindung aufbauen. Welche Bedeutung haben die Tätowierungen der Nachtelfen? Auch hier kann leider nur spekuliert werden. Vermutlich sind die Tattoos schlicht und ergreifend als Körperschmuck für die Nachtelfen zu sehen und dienen der Verdeutlichung ihrer wilden Art. Möglicherweise beschreibt das Tattoo auch den Pfad, den eine Nachtelfe gewählt hat (Priesterin, Schildwache usw.). Welches Tattoo für welchen Pfad steht, möchte ich hier allerdings nicht festlegen. Das soll jedem selbst überlassen sein. Quellen Spiele: *Warcraft III: Reign of Chaos *Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne Bücher: *Krieg der Ahnen - Die Quelle der Ewigkeit *Krieg der Ahnen - Die Dämonenseele *Krieg der Ahnen - Das Erwachen *World of Warcraft - The Role Playing Game *World of Warcraft - The Role Playing Game: Alliance Player's Guide *World of Warcraft - The Role Playing Game: Dark Factions *World of Warcraft - The Role Playing Game: Lands of Mystery *Warcraft - The Role Playing Game *Warcraft - The Role Playing Game: Shadows & Light Kategorie:Volk: Nachtelfen Kategorie:Guide